Nina (Apocalypse Life)
Nina Olgoyeva Konstantinas, more commonly referred to as Nina, is a main supporting character in Apocalypse Life. Background Appearances Trivia *She might just be the only character with the most duplicate pages. *Nina appears in the UFSW Hunger Games. Click here for her character page. *Nina was supposed to appear in the pre-reboot version of UFSWhodunnit?, where she was to place first. *Nina is the main character of the spin-off, Sunflower's Daughter. *Nina has the most unique clothing pieces out of all the characters. Character Development Nina's character was ultimately planned to be one of the most unique from the very beginning. Her impact on Julius was supposed to be just as important as Alice's, with clear variation. Nina's role was meant to fill the void Alice occupied. Nina's first character iteration was "Haley." Haley was a sly and deceptive survivor who heavily relied on her looks. She was to reveal to Julius right away that she provided sexual favors in exchange for protection, and she thought of Julius as yet another candidate. Julius, however, was meant to be different, seeing as he was still heavily affected by the loss of his girlfriend at that time. Haley, realizing this, instead sympathized for him and became a fellow companion. Eventually, however, their relationship would develop into a romantic one, but it was to be short-lived. This was to be set apart even more when Haley comes across a man from her past, using him as a means to bring out the jealousy in Julius. It would not have worked, however, and Haley would have ended up killing this mysterious man because of his attachment to her. Haley's character would have eventually changed in order to adapt to the ever-changing storyline. Her character was renamed to Tera, and instead of using seduction as a weapon, Tera was a hardened survivor of the apocalypse, only out for her own survival and cynical of the post-apocalyptic world. She was meant to run in to Julius and see him as one of the exceptions, giving him a chance to tag along with her. There was meant to be a relationship between the two, but it only went as far as friends, since Julius was to show that he was never truly over Alice. Tera was meant to be even tougher than Alice ever was, thus further reinforcing why she was never fit to have a romantic attraction to Julius. Eventually, Tera would have grown distant from Julius after running into numerous other survivors in their travels. With the storyline continuing to change, Tera's role was to be cancelled and spread over to numerous other roles. After some time, the concept of Nina came along. Nina was meant to return to the original character concept as being one of the most unique characters Julius was to ever encounter. From the very beginning, Nina was conceptualized as a Bohemian/Counterculture hybrid. This has been kept to a degree, though her own development in character has since contradicted these. Nina's complex character has caused her premature appearance in the story; she was meant to appear much later, but due to her potentials in storyline, she ended up headlining Volume 2. Also, because of her sudden disappearance, Nina has earned her very own spin-off, which is meant to stand on its own just like the main story itself. Final revision With another revision underway, Nina will retain a longer main character position, with her spin-off slated to occur later in the main timeline. As well, her country of origin has been changed from Serbia to Romania. Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Apocalypse Life Characters Category:Characters Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories